The Rainbow
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: Siapa yang tidak dikenal Vongola? family mafia terkuat, yang pernah ada. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu keseharian dalam markas Vongola seperti apa. Belum lagi dengan munculnya anak-anak yang dikirimkan dari masa depan. #RnR


"Bambina, dengarkan papa. Ini bukan saat yang tepat, untuk berdebat denganmu,"

"..."

"Papa mohon..."

"Kyo-san, keadaannya semakin darurat!"

"Papa akan menjemputmu, jika semua sudah aman..."

'WOSHHHH'

'BOMPHH'

'Pip'

"Anak-anak sudah kukirimkan seusai dengan rencana,"

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

**THE RAINBOW**

**Anime : Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Rated : T (Mungkin bisa jadi M?)**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, TYPO, EYD, YAOI, DLL...**

***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

"Oi! dame Tsuna, apa ada masalah?" tanya seorang _arcobaleno_ dengan dot berwarna oren, sambil duduk santai dengan secangkir _expresso_ yang masih mengeluarkan asap tipis.

"Perasaanku tidak enak Reborn," jawab Sawada Tsunayoshi. Laki-laki berambut coklat, bermata besar dan juga senada dengan warna rambutnya. Perawakannya tampak seperti anak SMA namun, jangan salah laki-laki ini merupakan bos ke 10 Vongola, yang merupakan kelompok mafia terkuat.

"Tidak ada deklarasi perang dame Tsuna. Mungkin, hanya akan terjadi ledakan disalah satu ruangan akibat pertarungan Mukuro dan Hibari," ucap Reborn, nama _arcobaleno_ itu.

"Ah, kau benar hari ini Hibari-san pulang dari misi panjan-,"

'Drrrrrrr'

'Grudukgruduk'

"Gempa bumi!" teriak Tsunayoshi panik, ia pun langsung keluar dari ruangannya dan melihat banyak _family_-nya ikut berlarian. Namun getaran itu hanya berlangsung sesaat dan digantikan dengan suara dentuman keras, Tsunayoshi pun berlari menuju asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari ruangan percobaan tempat menguji coba dan membuat alat-alat canggih Vongola.

"Juudaime!"

"Apa yang terjadi Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsunayoshi, yang melihat ruang percobaan sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

"Sumimasen, saya juga tidak tahu!" ucap Gokudera Hayato, yang merupakan _strom guardian_ Vongola ke 10.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap _Reborn_, yang sudah berada dilokasi. Diikuti dengan semua _guardian_-nya.

"Waow, baru saja pulang dari misi sudah ada masalah lagi," ucap Hibari Kyouya, yang tersenyum sinis. Tak lupa hibrid, burung kecil berwarna kuning yang bertengger di pundak kanannya.

"Oy, apa kalian membuat percobaan baru?" tanya Reborn pada ketiga _mechanic _Vongola. Shoichi, Giannini, dan Spanner hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Asap yang mengelilingi ruangan pun mulai menghilang, sehingga terlihat jelas terdapat banyak box putih yang berada di ruangan yang telah hancur itu. Box putih tersebut tidak memiliki corak ataupun motif sedikit pun, hanya ada rantai yang melilit box tersebut. Seakan-akan menyegel sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Box?" ucap Reborn yang sudah mengambil salah satu box putih tersebut.

"Oy, Reborn! Jangan asal sentuh itu! bagaimana kalau nanti meledak?" ucap Tsunayoshi panik, jika terjadi ledakan susulan.

"Tenanglah dame Tsuna, box ini tidak mencurigakan!"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah..."

"Walau aku tidak tahu apa yang berada didalamnnya, mungkin sesuatu yang berbahaya,"

"Reborn!"

"Hm, lebih baik kita periksa apa isinya. Biar lebih jelas..." ucap Lal Mirch, yang sudah tidak sabar pingin nendang sang Juudaime dan sifat dame-nya itu.

"Kau benar," ucap Reborn lalu melemparkan box putih tersebut pada Tsunayoshi. "Kau yang buka duluan..." lanjutnya.

"Hieee!"

'Dasar Reborn, selalu saja...' gumam Tsunayoshi, yang pasrah akan tingkah katekyo-nya yang tidak berperasaan. Ia pun mengeluarkan api langit dari cincin Vongolanya.

'Wushhh'

Salah satu box putih yang tergeletak dilantai mengeluarkan api langit yang sama dengan sang Juudaime, dan perlahan rantai yang melilit box putih tersebut menghilang hingga box putih tersebut mengeluarkan api langit yang besar dan terang.

"N,nani kore!?"

"Hmph,"

"Kufufufu...terlihat menarik,"

Perlahan api langit itu menghilang, dan tampak sesosok batita yang tampak tertidur tenang dan terbungkus selimut tebal.

"Kalian semua, lakukan hal yang sama!" perintah Reborn, setelah melihat sesosk batita yang keluar dari box putih tersebut. Para _guardian_ pun, melakukan hal yang sama seperti sang bos. Hingga mengakibatkan ruangan yang telah hancur tersebut penuh dengan api warna-warni, dan tergantikan dengan sesosok anak-anak yang tampak tertidur pulas.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya, anak-anak itu pun mulai bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan perlahan membuka mata besarnya. Cukup lama mereka teridam untuk mengembalikan kesadaran.

"PAPAA!" teriak kedua batita berambut hitam dan perak sambil berlari kearah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan luka silang dibagian dagunya.

"HUOOOOOO!" teriak seorang anak berambut putih yang sepertinya paling besar umurnya diantara anak-anak yang lain, sambil menabrak kaki sang _sun guardian_ ke 10 Vongola.

'JDERRRRRR'

"Hahaha...yosh, yosh," tawa sang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan luka didagu itu, sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kedua batita yang kini sudah memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Y,yakyuu baka. O,oma-"

"Tenanglah Gokudera," ucap Yamamoto Takeshi, nama laki-laki itu dan merupakan _rain guardian_ ke 10 Vongola. Dengan senyum _khas_-nya sambil mengelus rambut kedua batita yang memeluknya.

"Papa..." ucap balita berambut ungu gelap, yang kini sudah berada dihadapan Mukuro sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Oya?..." balas Mukuro sambil tersenyum dan menggedong balita dihadapannya.

'Kami-sama katakanlah semua ini hanya mimpi,'

"Papa..." ucap batita berambut hitam dengan suara yang pelan, namun sebelum sang batita berambut hitam itu berlari kearah sang papa. Balita dengan rambut coklat menghentikannya dan menariknya kearah sang Juudaime. Merasa ada yang menarik pelan celananya Tsunayoshi pun melihat batita berambut hitam itu menyerahkan sebuah surat dengan stample Vongola padanya.

"Untukku?" tanya Tsunayoshi sambil mensejajarkan tingginya pada anak-anak dihadapannya. Sedangkan yang ditanya, hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kepada bos ke 10 Vongola, saat ini kami sedang diserang secara besar-besaran. Kami tidak ingin, anak-anak kami terlibat didalamnya. Maka dari itu kami putuskan untuk mengirim mereka ke jaman anda. Tenang saja, kami akan mengambil mereka kembali jika sudah aman. Dari bos ke 20 VONGOLAAAA?," ucap Tsunayoshi terkejut membacakan isi surat tersebut.

'Kami-sama, tolong bangunkanku dari mimpi buruk ini...'

**TBC**

'FYUHHHHH' hapus semua debu-debu bertebaran.

Hohohoho..ada yang kangen? Sebenarnya saya mau lanjutin fanfic The baby is my mist guardian.

Tapi

Saya lupa alurnya hahahahaha #PLAKKKK


End file.
